


Trixie was Never that kind of Girl

by Elm (Xerethra)



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Never Met, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Condoms, Deepthroating, Drag Queens, Face-Fucking, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stranger Sex, sex in drag, tags to be added if I can think of some more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-06 06:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12812097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xerethra/pseuds/Elm
Summary: Trixie had never been one of those queens, she was thinking as her sharp pastel pink platform heels clicked against the floor. She had always been one of those, seemingly rare, ditzy girls that needed to be romanced and never put out even past the third date.Update 180130: Thinking of adding a 3d chapter, when/if I get enough energy and inspo to do so...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well well, seems Trixya and smut are doing wonders for me. So have some more. 
> 
> Prompt from [artifical queens](http://artificialqueens.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Prompt was: "So many AUs are like virgin trixie MORE WHOREISH TRACY PEOPLE!"

Trixie had never been one of those queens, she thought as her sharp pastel pink platform heels clicked against the floor. She had always been one of those, seemingly rare, ditzy girls that needed to be romanced and never put out even past the third date. It pulled guys away, those that had hoped for an easy piece of ass after having experienced her flirting on stage. 

She was never one of those girls that sashayed up to a bar crawler to give them bedroom eyes and with a swing of hips pull the trade home. 

Never. 

Trixie’s thick hips swirled from her stomping walk. She and Kim Chi and Shea had decided to stay and mingle after their performance. Get some drinks to warm their bellies, some laughs, and while neither Trixie or Kim would be looking for a one-night stand, they never had problems playing the wing girl to Shea. Trixie had laughed - or screamed as it translated to everyone else’s hearing but her own - at something Kim had drawled when Trixie’s eyes had swept over to the bar. 

Trixie’s scream had hitched in her throat as she watched that blonde Trixie’s eyes continually had been drawn to when she tapped and joked around the stage. Trixie had never seen her before; she would have remembered. Pale yet intense blue eyes, chiselled cheekbones, full red-coated lips. Thin and fragile looking, but Trixie had spotted the shadows of muscles on her arms. 

The blonde seemingly was standing alone up at the counter, her arms crossed over her chest, gaze nailed at a glass of alcohol with a set jaw; as if she was in the midst of a staring contest with the booze. With red-painted fingers, Trixie noticed, the blonde with a trembling but resolute nudge pushed the glass of drink away from her. 

Trixie had hurried up on her heels then, swaying at the sudden rush of energy in her body; another scream as to signal that, ops, she was drunker than she had realised. But her clicking march as she swayed her hips towards the bar was steady, determined. 

She reached the blonde at the bar just as the stranger began to eye the glass she just had pushed away. Trixie’s hand shot out like a cobra, clumsily jerking the blonde’s arm. She startled, her blue eyes widening as she tipped her head back slightly to stare up at Trixie that stood taller, the blonde’s mouth falling open at Trixie’s low

“Come.” 

Trixie curled her fingers into the blonde’s, and the stranger silently followed Trixie as she began leading them to the backstage area, and when Trixie locked the backstage bathroom door behind them, the only thing the stranger’s mouth opened to say was

“I’m K -- “

“No,” Trixie silenced the blonde before overlined pink lips attacked red and fuller lips; lips that as eagerly as Trixie’s was hungry allowed the wet, clumsy battle of mouths and teeth. Trixie groaned as she palmed at the blonde’s flat stomach and the stranger’s arms circled around Trixie’s shoulders, her fingertips caressing the sensitive skin of the back of her neck, stroking the curves of her ears, so Trixie shuddered. 

The blonde didn’t flinch when Trixie pressed her up against the cold tiled and the probably filthy wall of the bathroom, and the stranger spread her legs as Trixie’s hand began to rub and fondle toned strong thighs. 

Trixie sucked at the blonde’s neck, making her moan and arch her head sideways to give Trixie more room to bruise pale but pink flushed skin. The stranger’s hips swayed as Trixie wormed her fingers down the hemline of the blonde’s pantyhose, tugging the support cloth down her hips. 

Trixie thumped down on her knees, pushing her tight skirt up over her own hips so she could kneel properly, in silence stretching up her hands to give the blonde’s hip pads to hold onto, Trixie urgently pulling down the blonde’s gaff. Trixie grinned with relief when it was apparent that the blonde had pulled a lazy tuck; massive cock and balls tumbled for freedom as soon as the last undergarment pinning them back was pulled down to the stranger’s thighs. 

Trixie brushed her nose against the soft blonde curls of the stranger’s pubes, her fingers softly caressing the stranger’s balls as Trixie listened to her busying around in her purse. When the square piece of plastic tapped against Trixie’s hands busy admiring the skin of the blonde’s pubic area Trixie grabbed hold of the condom, noisily toured the wrapper open before she carefully began to roll the rubber down the blonde’s cock, careful that her pink long fake nails wouldn’t rip the thin material. 

Once the condom was secured at the base of the blonde’s cock, Trixie wasted no time and opened her mouth, wrapped her mouth around the semi-hard cock with an eager slurp. The blonde laughed at her youthful hunger above her but moaned all the same as Trixie’s tongue rolled around her head, groaned as Trixie sank her mouth down her length, a small sound of a gurgle as Trixie misjudged her throat’s readiness as she tried to bob her head down further, pulling back with a gasp. 

The blonde patted Trixie’s over-sprayed big blonde wig, but if she was trying to soothe and calm down Trixie’s eagerness, the stranger failed. Trixie sucked the blonde’s cockhead until her cock jerked with a flood of blood stiffening her cock further, Trixie fast and hungry began to bob her head up and down the length of the cock, hollowing her over-contoured and over-blushed cheeks with noisy sucking sounds, the blonde spreading her legs more to steady herself, lolling her head back against the wall with a groan. 

Trixie moaned as the stranger’s cock hit the back of her throat, Trixie’s nose nuzzling the soft fine hairs at the base of the blonde’s cock, her hands fondling the stranger’s balls, softly rolling her balls between her fingers, one hand straying further back to prod at the blonde’s perineum. 

The blonde groaned and rolled her hips, and Trixie moaned in response, momentarily freeing one hand from its task to nudge at the stranger’s hips, encouraging her to rock and roll against her, to shove her cock down Trixie’s throat, to fuck her face like the kneeling slut Trixie was, for her. 

The stranger’s hands gripped around Trixie’s head; her hips didn’t need much encouragement, her body longing for more of the unexpected pleasure, to feel more of that warm, wet mouth and throat, those hands playing with her balls and the sensitive area just behind them. The blonde’s hips rutted slowly but quickly gained speed, influenced by Trixie’s youthful eagerness and hunger. 

Trixie relaxed her mouth and throat, tears springing up in her brown eyes, and she moaned, Trixie moaned and gurgled wet noises, loud sounds of swallowing around the cock fucking her mouth, Trixie’s cheeks flushed with an added natural red hue to the bright pink blush. Trixie sucked and drooled and snorted through her nose, pulling away just now and then to gasp some air down through her throat before giving herself up as a fuck toy to the blonde, the stranger that so eagerly shoved her cock down Trixie’s throat with soundless gasps and grunts. 

The blonde clung heavier on Trixie’s head, the heels of the stranger’s pumps clicking against the tiled floor as she shifted, tried to gain strength back into her trembling thighs and the blonde had lost control of her rutting hips, hips that now rolled erratically to grind against Trixie’s mouth, and Trixie slurped louder, sucked harder, her tongue pressing hard and steady as it stroked and caressed the blonde’s frenulum. 

The balls in Trixie’s hand drew up, the blonde’s ass clenching as her hips and body stiffened, a deep groan ripping from the stranger’s exposed throat as she came, shuddering and gasping as Trixie continued to suck her off until the fingers around Trixie’s skull nudged her to stop, to pull away. 

Heavy breaths of two souls echoed in the tiled bathroom, Trixie wiping the drool from her mouth and chin with the back of her hand, the blonde pulling off the condom and tied it shut as she tossed it into the trash can. Both gasped and swallowed, trying to still quickly beating hearts.

“Fuck,” the blonde whispered.

“Yah,” Trixie answered as she helped to tug back the blonde’s pantyhose up to her hips. Trixie accepted the outstretched hand, and Trixie could feel the strength of the stranger’s fingers and arm as she helped Trixie get back up on her feet, and the blonde helped swat at her skirt as Trixie readjusted it to whip away the dust clinging to the fabric. 

They both shuffled out from the bathroom in silence, a proud blush coating Trixie’s cheeks as she through the corner of her eyes noticed the softened, satisfied face of the blonde. 

“I’m gonna go back to my friends,” Trixie said with a nod to Kim and Shea. 

“Come see me if you’re ever in Boston,” the blonde responded. 

“What’s your name?” Trixie whispered, her fingers curling around the blonde’s arm to stop her from escaping before Trixie could know.

“Katya,” Katya smirked.


	2. Katya was Always that kind of Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixie comes to see Katya in Boston and is treated with great hospitality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some folks over at [Artifical Queens](http://artificialqueens.tumblr.com/) requested another chapter of this story, so here goes.

A shit-eating grin pulled Katya’s plump, red lips apart as she slowly eased herself down into a split. Her blue eyes narrowed slightly, sculptured blonde eyebrows hitching up as her legs were spread to the fullest and Katya dipped her head back with a face slack in a moan, her large hands messily palming and kneading her subtle breasts, her hips bouncing slowly in tune to the music blasting throughout the bar. 

Her gaze glued at the tall, huge Barbie doll in the public, Katya’s tongue lolling out to lick her lips, tonguing the air in front of her as if she was eating a pussy only she could see, a sly grin as Katya thought she could see Trixie’s overdrawn lips part slightly in breath. 

Katya wasn’t surprised to find Trixie in her home-bar. Katya wasn’t surprised that it had taken Trixie months and months to pick up the lazily thrown around the offer of the other blonde coming to see her. Time didn’t care much, as long as you took good care of it when time gifted you the present and with a slight tilt to Katya’s head, she began to work her hips and legs in a frenzied up and down motion, a rabid kind of splitting and unsplitting as the music went from slow and sensual into an upbeat Russian Rhythm. Katya worked the stage as if the core energy of the universe resides within her, tumbling and bending and scrambling about, arching a perfectly round ass into the air, crawling with come-hither eyes towards the edge of the stage to snap the dollars out of waving hands. 

Katya’s focus had been Trixie throughout the performance. The grins and eyes had been the Barbie’s to gulp down, and it had been difficult not to have the plus-sized blonde and tall pink queen in her focal point. Trixie had dressed in a tight pink jumpsuit that hugged at the swell of her hips and large breasts, lifted up the curve of her ass - Katya presumed, Trixie was indeed facing her and the stage - and Trixie’s big blonde hair and overdone face compelled Katya, in that way you adored someone trying their best and putting paint on and wanting to pinch their overly blushed and contoured cheek but also high-five their bum because the pure genius of the concept made Katya wishing to flail her arms. 

Katya was still in her skintight black and laced bodysuit when she strutted from backstage, her long fingers curled around a set of keys and a phone and pack of cigarettes, her free hand closing around Trixie’s arm with a thug as Katya didn’t slow down until coat check, where she graciously allowed Trixie to check out her winter coat, with that fluffy white material lining the inside of the coat and around the collar and Katya petted the softness as Trixie shouldered a neon-turquoise bag that looked even smaller against the thickness of Trixie’s jacket and body. 

“You travelled like this,” Katya stated, hooking her arm through Trixie’s as she tugged them both to the exit, a cigarette had somehow made it’s way to its home in the corner of Katya’s big mouth. 

“Made nobody wanna sit next to me,” Trixie replied, a soft wrinkle lining the bridge of her large nose at the smoke of death and not just Boston-cold curled from Katya’s lungs. 

“Are you one of those that can’t fucking feel cold?” Trixie asked as she eyed Katya in her severely underdressed state amidst the dark, crisp Boston winter night. 

“Up there. Home. Mine,” Katya answered with a flick of cigarette and wrist and Trixie tipped her head back to look up the building.

“Don’t know if that’s a curse or just damn lucky,” Trixie commented, and Katya was scraping the ash off of her cig against the brick wall of the house, putting the still mostly unsmoked cigarette back into the package. 

“C’mon, hurry up,” Katya urged with a thug of Trixie’s arm once more. “I don’t have much time. And soon, soon that awesome whore gonna come here and she’s just a freaking genius, and I won’t be able to stop laughing at -- with -- something, with her and she’s just purely fantastic, and besides, I really can’t afford to miss my flight.”

“Flight?” Trixie echoed as she edged closer to Katya in the elevator taking them up to Katya’s floor. 

“Mm. Gotta fly to the middle of nowhere. In like, some hours? Something. Just later, in a while. Fly away.”

“Idaho?”

“Close. Los Angeles.”

“Oh,” Trixie responded, tripping besides Katya that caressed her hip pad before moving up to pat at her waist instead and Katya’s key scrambled against the lock of the door before she tugged it open, a slap across Trixie’s ass urging her inside. 

Trixie obliged, brown eyes glancing around the hallway she found herself in. This far, it looked pretty standard, shoes and coats and jumpers, a mess of mail and junk advertisements on a hallway counter and Katya steadied Trixie’s bouncing around for balance with her arms firmly planted on her waist as Trixie tugged off her boots. 

Katya toed off her heels, her fingers kneading through pads to feel the perky flesh of an ass underneath Trixie’s costume as Trixie looked around as they stepped into the studio. Trixie wasn’t really sure what she had expected Katya’s home to look like but the potted plants on the windowsills, the knitted bedspread and throw over the 60’s orange couch felt homely, and the bookcase overfilled with books in the messy organization felt like the Katya Trixie felt tugging at the zipper of her suit. 

Overall, it looked really homely. Not too clean, just messy enough to feel like an actual person lived there. A faint smell of cigarette smoke and coffee ground filled the air. Katya pushed down Trixie’s sleeves, pulled at Trixie’s pantyhose so her hip pads tumbled to the floor and Katya’s lips curled into a grin mimicking that of Trixie’s months before when Katya saw that Trixie had pulled a lazy tuck too when her gaff rolled down her hips. 

With a grunt Katya pushed at Trixie that tumbled down onto the couch, legs spreading as far as her clothes allowed her and Katya curled up on the sofa next to her, her legs tucked underneath her as she pushed her weight on Trixie that leaned back against the backrest. Katya smashed her lips to Trixie’s and Trixie eagerly parted her lips with a sigh, her nipple hardening as Katya thumbed and rolled them with her fingers and Trixie sighed again. 

Katya pulled away from Trixie’s mouth with a moan, and she bent down to roll her tongue around a stiff nipple, prompting Trixie to sigh again, her feet shifting against the rug underneath her feet as Katya’s hand caressed the softness of her stomach, cold fingers curling around the base of Trixie’s blood-filling cock. 

Katya was sucking on Trixie’s other nipple as Katya tickled the base of Trixie’s cock. Trixie rolled her her hips up, and Katya pulled her mouth away from Trixie’s body with a smack of her lips, and she leaned sideways, towards her coffee table, to snatch a bottle of lube lying about on the shelf underneath the top surface. 

Trixie moaned as the lid of the tube popped open, her ass clenching, and Trixie watched Katya coat her fingers thoroughly, like if she was a doctor about to operate on Trixie, and Trixie moaned again, her knees falling further apart. 

Katya was wearing nails and that along the fact that Katya was feeling rushed to get on her plane, told them both neither Trixie - nor Katya, they hadn’t established any preferences when it came to ass fucking - would get it up the ass but Trixie didn’t moan less wantonly when Katya’s fingers wrapped around Trixie’s cock and Katya’s lips wrapped around her lips again. Katya coated Trixie’s cock with the lube, soft, long, slow strokes up and down her shaft and Trixie sighed into Katya’s mouth, Trixie’s arms stretched to curl around her waist, to roam of the plain of Katya’s clothed - if only barely - body. 

Katya shivered at the physical contact, but neither lips nor hand stopped its work, Katya’s lips pulling into a small grin as Trixie groaned when Katya caressed the pink-purple head of Trixie’s cock, teasing her slit, stroking firmly at Trixie’s frenulum that made Trixie shiver and moan again. Katya kissed Trixie like she had all the time of the universe to tend to her pleasure, and Katya wormed her free hand between their bodies so she could pinch and flick at Trixie’s nipples, playing Trixie’s body like all of the instruments Katya never had learned to play. 

But Trixie sang under Katya’s fingers and mouth, she moaned and sighed, fervently kissing back, clinging onto Katya’s body for contact, and her hips began to roll to meet Katya’s jerking hand as Katya picked up her speed, and Trixie flushed at the desperate wanton in her moans, moans that Katya drank greedily like it was pure liquor - no, better than any booze - and Trixie was so turned on by this slutty behaviour Katya provoked. 

Because Trixie was never that kind of girl. Trixie was never that kind of queen that got pulled home as trade just like that. Trixie had always been one of those ditzy girls that needed romance and never put out even past the third date. 

Trixie had barely spoken with Katya. They had seen each other, their two meetings combined, for less than an hour. Yet Katya had already deep-throated her, yet Trixie already had spread her legs for Katya, rolling her hips in wanton and lust, gasping and moaning as Katya played with her body. It made Trixie so incredibly horny, and she didn’t know what to do with herself, so she just leaned back against the sofa, rutting her hips to meet Katya’s hand, her tongue and lips clumsily engaging in Katya’s erratic dance and Trixie moaned as if they were shooting a cheesy porno, but Trixie loved how Katya’s body squirmed under her hands at Trixie’s vocal expression of pleasure. 

With a kiss on Trixie’s nose Katya pulled away, shifted her body so she could look down at Trixie’s throbbing cock, the softness of a grin on Katya’s face she wasn’t aware of, and her non-dominant hand curled around Trixie’s shaft as her dominant one moved up to squeeze and spoil Trixie’s cockhead, the other hand stroking up and down her shaft. 

Trixie groaned as Katya’s hands twisted and moved in unison and she groaned again as a wave of hotness heated her skin as she absentmindedly again pondered over just how experienced Katya must be. Katya’s dual technique on her cock felt like heaven and Trixie couldn’t bite back a squeal as Katya tightened her squeezing, sped up her jerking and Trixie’s hips rocked and rutted up into Katya’s big hands, Trixie’s breath coming out of her lungs with short, shallow gasps and moans and moans and moans, a whinge to the ending notes but deep and throaty and high in pleasure.  
Trixie’s fingers clamped down on Katya’s shoulder nearest to her, Trixie’s skin hot and flushing, her jaw slack and eyes closed in open-mouthed pleasure, her chest falling and rising rapidly and Trixie couldn’t stop moaning and gasping and groaning, she couldn’t still the desperate rut of her hips, the happy jerking her cock did under Katya’s hands and Trixie mewled, dug her fingers down into Katya’s shoulder. 

“Katya…!” Trixie gasped in warning, her body trembling and shaking, her nerves singing in praise and admiration of Katya’s hand tirelessly spoiling her cock with such pleasures, and Trixie’s balls drew up against her body, her body trembling. 

“Yeah, Trixie baby, c’mon, shoot for me!” Katya urged with a timber of her own lust in her voice, dark and throaty. 

“Oh fuck!” Trixie grunted as her body jerked and stiffened, moaning as her ass clenched and her hot pearls of cum painted Katya’s shielding hand, sparing Trixie from potentially getting her own cum in her wig. 

Trixie swallowed and breathed as she came down from her high, sated and contentedly claiming Katya’s mouth for a lazy, dazed tonguing. 

“That was fun,” Katya grinned down at her and Trixie only nodded. 

“Sucks I gotta leave you already.”

“Ye-yeah,” Trixie panted through her calming down of her breath. 

“You stay the night here. Sleep in my bed before you go back home tomorrow.”

Trixie was about to open her mouth, to protest that Trixie had actually booked a room somewhere in Boston, but she nodded, not about to question how Katya knew she hadn’t.

“Eat whatever you want, use my WIFI, don’t worry about compensating me. Feel at home.” Katya kissed Trixie one last time before she began to withdraw, pushing herself off of her couch. 

“Actually, now, I actually have to leave, right now,” Katya mumbled with a glance at her clock on the wall. “There’s the spare key, in the fruit bowl on my counter. Lock behind you when you go, just drop the key in the mail-thingy, slot on the door.”

Katya stood fully, smoothed out her outfit as she padded to collect her luggage from what Trixie assumed was her closet. 

“Look scary enough to freak out security?” Katya asked, grinning, her red lip paint smudged out from her lips, blue eyes glowing. 

“No. You look gorgeous,” Trixie drifted to say, half-naked as she still was splayed out on Katya’s couch. 

“Here; here’s my WIFi password and my phone number. Text me, sext me, call me, if, whatever, need help, the monster in my bath’s trying to murder you, or something.”

“What’s your name?” Trixie asked, fingers curling around the wrist stretched out with the piece of paper of information towards her. 

“That, that’s the next adventure, isn’t it?” Katya smirked, and Trixie couldn’t help but smile back, a something of warmth warming her soul.

“Yah.” 

Katya nodded, and with her luggage in tow, Katya shrugged into a red, long coat and winter heels, turned with a wave and a 

“Bye Trixie!” 

Before she went out through the door, locking it behind her. 

Trixie stumbled to Katya’s shower, tugged on the pair of fresh boxers and sleeping Trixie had packed before she curled up under Katya’s covers. 

_Text from: Unknown number: Can’t wait til next time *smirks* xoxo Katya_

_Text to: Katya: :D :D :D *_* have a safe flight! xx Trixie_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buh, hate how AO3 doesn't accept emojis in a text.


End file.
